


heartwarming

by woojihoon99



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just 2park doing 2park things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojihoon99/pseuds/woojihoon99
Summary: jihoon’s hands are feeling a little cold and he thinks the best idea is to shove them up woojin’s shirt to warm them up.spoiler: it’s not
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 37





	heartwarming

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote a little drabble because I am bored and really miss 2park. I hope you will like it.

“jihoon, i swear if you put your cold as fuck hands under my shirt one more time i will not hesitate to tear you to shreds.” woojin mutters, rudely dragging the covers over to his side and snuggling into it, leaving jihoon but a mere 1cm of duvet.

jihoon whines, ignoring woojin’s threat and snakes his hands under the covers trying to locate woojin’s warmth again, “but, baby, i’m cold and you’re warm. please.” he begs, quietly. 

woojin hisses when jihoon successfully shoves his hand up woojin’s black tee and grasps his bare torso tightly. “jihoon-ah, it’s making me cold now.” woojin mumbles, grabbing jihoon’s hands and bringing them out. woojin sighs, already feeling jihoon’s pout. he rolls back towards jihoon, chucking the blanket evenly over both their bodies.

even though he’s a little drowsy, woojin can’t help but chuckle fondly at jihoon who is in fact pouting at him. his boyfriend was the cutest person he’s ever met. “woojinie...” jihoon huffs.

woojin shakes his head and grasps onto jihoon’s cold palms. he brings them up to his face and blows warm air onto them, “hoonie, i need to buy you some heat packs.”

“why? i have you to warm them up.” jihoon grins up at him.

woojin smiles, softly. “that’s true.” he places a small kiss on jihoon’s now warm hands before pulling the older into his arms. jihoon lets out a content sigh, shoving his head into woojin’s neck and wrapping his arms around woojin’s middle.

“thank you, love.”

woojin cards his fingers through jihoon’s soft, brown hair, humming in response. if his jihoon is happy then so is he “you’re welcome. sleep well, baby.”

jihoon places a soft kiss against woojin’s neck, “mmh, you too. i love you.”

he feels a small kiss pressed against the top of his head, and woojin’s (thankfully) warm hand underneath his shirt, rubbing soothingly up and down his bare back, slowly lulling him to sleep.

“i love you, too.”

he hears the faint words before drifting off to dream of the boy beside him, content in his lover’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read <3 
> 
> If you’d like, please do check out my chaptered fic “Jokes on you”


End file.
